The Ascended Ones
by Zquare
Summary: Setting the stage for Legacy Left Behind. Set before Ark of Truth; events of season 10, beginning with Vala and Daniel’s escape from Adria, the Odyssey’s first journey to the Sanre galaxy, and why the Sanre named a ship after Vala.
1. Chapter 1

The events, characters, and themes used in the following story are fictional.

Recognizable elements from Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis belong to their respective establishments.

Story structure, theme, and original characters belong to me.

Enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

1

Vala did not know why she had named her daughter as she did. Adria. She had always thought the name beautiful, more beautiful than the person. Her stepmother never liked her, and Vala never liked her stepmother, but deep down, Vala was still grateful to have met someone like her. Dealing with the senior Adria taught her the strength and wit that made her the person she was today: Vala Maldoran of SG-1, former bounty hunter, con-artist, and thief, and all-around good person. Her stepmother died unceremoniously by her hand just days after she was overtaken by Qetesh, and Vala never quite got over the experience, despite the rocky relationship.

"You named her?" His voice came out more incredulous than he intended.

"Adria; told her it was my mother's name." Vala replied curtly, turning away from Daniel.

"But…?" He pursued.

"Stepmother; witch of a woman." But Vala knew that it wasn't because she hated what Adria stood for that she named her after her stepmother. If it wasn't for the senior Adria, Vala would not be the person she was today, and she felt that it could be lucky for her daughter. The name endeared the little Adria to her human side, and it would remind Vala constantly that there is always hope – even for a lost cause.

Daniel perceived his friend's silence, but did not comment. Sam had told him of the strange meeting with Vala using the Ancient device, and Daniel knew what horrors she had seen in Ver Esca. Vala had always struck him as one not so emotional, but he knew that the child has changed her, just as being on the team changed her.

Daniel had plenty of time to think both on Vala's changes and on how to escape from the ship as he listened, hidden beneath the bed, to Tomin and Vala discussed the crusade, their child, and the Ori. A vulnerability he had never heard before crept into Vala's voice as Tomin told her news of the crusade. Daniel now knew the weight of Vala's words months ago: a handful of resistance members against entire planets, entire worlds of people who didn't know the difference between truth and lies. He had never seen anyone so deeply rooted in the Ori's words. Daniel felt no pity for the Priors, but this man, Vala's husband, was just like them, an honest and gentle person.

Adria was not what Daniel expected either, and he could see why it was difficult for Vala to shrug off the girl's repeated tries to convert her. Adria looked and acted so much like Vala herself, but Daniel saw the main difference between them: Vala would never have ordered Tomin to kill, but there they were, standing before the man whom Daniel knew Vala loved, hearts beating at their throats, hoping that the man who held the staff would not listen to the girl.

A stream of bright light engulfed Daniel and he hurriedly pulled Vala close to him as they disappeared from the Ori ship. Tomin shielded his eyes with his arm as the light lit the room. He has never seen a light so bright, and part of him thought it was beautiful, even mesmerizing, like the shine of a Prior's staff, but he soon succumbed to the reason of his belief: it had taken two non-believers from them; it was evil, no matter how beautiful it was.


	3. Chapter 3

2

Daniel opened his eyes again as he felt solid ground, and was surprised to see that he was not on the Odyssey. He was further alarmed by the fact that Vala was not with him. Turning around quickly, he found the dark eyes of Ghaea looking calmly back at him from behind the nearest console.

"Where's Vala?" Daniel asked urgently, forgoing the greetings. The other Sanre working quietly at the other stations were quiet, but Ghaea replied merrily, "She is in the infirmary, along with Colonel Carter and Teal'c, in no danger at all," before leading him from the engineering room. Daniel, after learning that his friends was really in no danger, relaxed visibly and was soon absorbed in letting his eyes wander around the ship. It was the first time he had seen a Sanre space ship, and he had never seen anything else like it. So streamlined was the design that it seemed to have no seams. The walls seemed to be of frosted glass, and as he placed his hand on the cool, smooth, gray rectangular area of the wall at Ghaea's instruction, the outline of a doorway lit up dimly with an ivory light, and seconds later, the interior of the infirmary and Vala met his eyes as part of the wall slid out of sight silently.

"Daniel!" Vala called, sitting up quickly. In another area of the room, two doctors examined Sam and Teal'c for injuries.

"Are you alright?" He asked, striding quickly to her. She waved his worries aside, but Daniel was more reluctant at letting the matter slide. She had saved his life in that moment, jumping before Tomin's staff. Her harmless character had long ago been cemented in SG-1's minds, but Vala was different now. She was no longer just harmless; she was a mother, and that had changed her. Daniel was proud of that.

"I'm fine." Vala assured him again before glancing around more carefully at the surroundings. Gingerly poking at her side, she noted that what Adria had not healed, the Sanre had finished.

"This is a Sanre ship, right?" Sam asked Ghaea, as the doctor finished her examination. In the spacious infirmary, many other Sanre worked, though none seemed to be paying attention to them. The latter nodded, smiling, and led them from the infirmary, as soon as Teal'c was ready, through the many corridors of the Sanre ship toward the bridge, and everywhere, Daniel noticed that the ship, like almost every other aspect of Sanre technology and life, blended the organic and inorganic seamlessly. The Sanre engineers manned the ship in shifts tirelessly, and the computer systems managed almost every aspect of the ship's upkeep, even when no one was available to do so.

"The navigational systems are designed to take over as if it were another Sanre, in the case that no one else is able to." She explained, as they entered the bridge. SG-1 was surprised to see that they were in hyperspace.

"The Odyssey…." The captain, however, reassured them that the Earth ship was in tow and safe. As if on cue, a channel opened and Colonel Emerson and Cam's relieved faces appeared on a large screen. Kvasir was ever so calm, but the relief in his voice was surprisingly evident as he spoke to the First Engineer on the bridge, informing him of the damage to the Odyssey. It did not take long for the engineer to inform the captain.

"Kvasir has recommended we return home with the Odyssey, where the Earth ship can be repaired, and Colonel Emerson has consented." The captain left them soon to attend to the ship, and Ghaea led them from the bridge. Daniel was surprised at the invitation to the Sanre home world, and from what Sam had told him, the trip from Earth would take several weeks. It would take only a little over three days to make the trip in the _Telpharin_, Ghaea told them, as she led them into a large room. Daniel nodded, but what he saw next made him almost forget what Ghaea told him. The room was circular, domed, and its ceiling and part of its upper walls were entirely transparent. Had they not been in hyperspace, they would have been able to see the stars, planets, suns, and asteroids all around them. The _Telpharin_ was an astronomy research ship, and this room was only a taste of the technology they would find on the home world.

Sam was eager to learn about the ship's systems from the other scientists aboard, and they were surprisingly willing to oblige, and although they were cautious, she was relieved they regarded her with respect. The three days passed quickly for SG-1, and as they exited hyperspace just above the Sanre home planet Ariste, another ship passed close, and Sam recognized it almost immediately.

"Is that…?" She turned quickly to Ghaea.

"It is the _Peron_, an Ancient ship." She didn't need to read their minds to see that they were surprised. They did not know that not all Ancients had ascended.


	4. Chapter 4

3

"Atlantis has been occupied for the past three years and they never knew about it?" Cam asked incredulously as SG-1 kept pace with the Sanre in front. With Daniel's past with ascension, Ghaea was surprised that the SGC did not know that many Ancients were still alive. She slowed and stepped onto a gentle, blue, stream of energy that carried her aloft, above the brick path and into the air between the many buildings of the city. Slowly getting accustomed to the technology on the Sanre planet, the team followed her carefully into the air.

They had been beyond awed at the level of advancements on Ariste. It was a planet with so much untouched, lush, natural resources, and the Sanre had every comfort – and more. It didn't surprise Sam when the Halen said that nearly everything derived its energy from the radiance of the two suns in their galaxy. Cities of glass, crystal, and a lightweight metal nestled in forests and lakes, and life seemed perfect – almost a utopia, but Sam could not forget their dark secret. While the Sanre were advanced and have so far helped the SGC many times, they stayed well away from the line that separated "being involved" and "staying neutral." As a testament to their current, devout policies, no Sanre warships graced the skies – or even the grounds, for they were all stowed in deep, underground, underwater caverns.

"Atlantis was abandoned centuries ago; perhaps the Ancients who live here now do not know of it." Ghaea offered. Generations of Ancients had been with them as long as she could remember, and perhaps longer than that, and the two races had enjoyed friendship and alliance for centuries. Most Ancients lived on Ounna, a smaller Sanre planet in the same galaxy, where both Ghaea and Halen had attended school for medicine.

And Ounna was where they planned to go today, for Daniel been very eager to meet the Ancients again. Perhaps they would be more willing than the ascended to help them against the Ori. The others didn't think so.

"They probably already know about it." Cam said, as they walked aboard the small, Ounna-bound ship.

"Well, if they're Ancients, they would follow the same reasoning as the ascended did toward interfering." Sam reasoned. Daniel had to agree with her theory, but still, hope was hope. The trip did not take long, and Vala didn't take part in their discussions on the way, but satisfied herself with looking at the vast darkness outside. Stargate Command had experienced the end of Goaul'd reign and the rise and fall of the Replicators. Twice. This was probably nothing more than another play to them, but she wondered when…and if…it would end. When it does, where would she be? Where would Tomin be? Adria?

SG-1 made her feel welcome, like she was home again, but she still felt that with Adria, her daughter was her place. Vala once heard that a mother could reach her children in a way that no one else can, and she hoped that Adria was not too different than the human children she'd seen and known on Earth and from her childhood.

"Vala Maldoran?" She turned to see Teal'c's serious expression.

"Do not feel uncertain about things past. It is your future path that will change history." Vala aimed a sidelong glance at him.

"I thought it was Ghaea who read minds?" Teal'c was solemn, and joined her in watching the space outside go by.

Ounna was a planet covered mostly with water, but it was a testament of the ingenuity of the Ancients as well as the Sanre. Bridges, platforms, and buildings networked the water surface, creating cities floating on crystal blueness. Most of the architecture and technology were markedly Ancient, like the naquadah ring-transport platforms and many ships. One thing was missing though, and Daniel was sure they would not find it anywhere in the Sanre galaxy: a stargate.

"We have no need for a stargate." One member of the Ancient council told them quickly after Daniel asked him about it. He explained that after so many of their kin perished under the cruelty Ori and later the Wraith, they now had no wish to leave the utopia that was not their home. Their ships allowed them to travel everywhere they wished, and space further away was of no interest to them.

As SG-1 and Ghaea met with the Ancient council, the first and most important subject was the Ori, but no matter how much they knew the council was moved, the Ancients were reluctant to help them.

"Although we chose not the path of ascension, we must still abide by the same principles of our ascended kin; principles that are central to our race." One member explained. Cam glanced at Ghaea for a moment before looking down at the table top in disbelief, but that moment was enough for Ghaea to realize what he thought. They all had reasons to leave Earth alone in their plight. It was less than fair, but little in the universe is fair. The Sanre are prevented from fighting by something far more malicious than fear, but what the Ancients decided was not for her, or even her government to judge.

The Ancient council did offer something that made SG-1 start.

Regular communication between Ounna and Atlantis.

And the specialized use the _Peron_.

SG-1 would soon find that one ship could not tip the universal scale.

But they would soon find something even more amazing in the Sanre world.


	5. Chapter 5

4

"Ghaea, is there a chance that the Sanre council will reconsider the decision of helping us defend against the Ori?" Daniel asked as he kept pace with her through the streets of the busiest section of the Sanre capital. She was leading them to meet with her brother at the central library, which Daniel had expressed a big desire to see.

Daniel quickly revised the question as he met her questioning gaze. The Nox had walked the line before, helping them first with the Goaul'd and then with the Tollan.

"Dr. Jackson, the council's decision is the right one, I'm sure. They had the best interests of the people in mind. No Sanre would wish to see their loved ones – or the loved ones of other Sanre – to perish. We've learned that lesson.

He hung his head in part shame for asking and doubting the Sanre's decisions, but Ghaea assured him that SG-1's actions were nonetheless noble.

"The council knows that."

"Wow." Carter exclaimed, as they finally stopped before a large, looming building. Mitchell, Vala, and Teal'c stood silently taking in the scene before them.

"Welcome to the Central Library, the largest collection of print and electronic resources in the galaxy." She introduced as she led the team inside, past a group of young school children.

"This…is amazing." Mitchell said quietly as he looked around the vast lobby, past the administration desks, computer terminals, and beyond, where the rows of shelves began.

"Yes it is." Ghaea said proudly. Her brother was already waiting for them there, reading a book on a bench by giant staircases that led upstairs.

"It's about time! Did the council meeting go longer than planned?"

"Well, it definitely could have been shorter!" Vala chimed, greeting him with her usual cheer and sarcasm. Halen understood her boredom. Every university student was required to attend some meetings and to voice concerns or share innovative ideas. That was how the council connected with all the people in the galaxy – by holding travelling meetings every term and by engaging people.

Carter, however, was no longer listening; a familiar face in the crowd caught her attention completely and suddenly. It was unmistakably him, and as he walked closer, she called:

"Narim?"


	6. Chapter 6

5

Halen looked beyond Teal'c to the stranger now stopped before Sam. He looked around the group and finally, his eyes fell onto the former major before him.

"Samantha." He said quietly, his expression shocked, happy, and completely caught off-guard. Mitchell had read all about the Tollan through the mission reports, but –

"Didn't the Goaul'd attack their planet?"

"Indeed." Teal'c replied, nodding.

"Narim, we thought you were destroyed after Anubis came to your planet." Sam continued, shocked and relieved that he had obviously survived. Narim's expression softened, plainly happy to see SG-1 again, and especially Sam.

"Tollana was destroyed, but we were rescued by a ship, whose crew we later learned was the race of the Ancients, and they brought us here."

The Ancients, who were on a geological research journey, had beamed almost everyone on Tollana aboard their ship.

"Only a small number of Tollan perished."

_Anubis showed no mercy for Tollana as he powered the weapons of his ship. Below, the Tollan were panicking. The Curia had let them down, but not many knew that, and soon, the Goaul'd rained fire upon the planet. Narim hurriedly dialed the gate amid the shouts and the burnt building all around him. He had to get a message to Earth. He would not ask for help, but knowing the demise of his people was imminent, he had to contact them with the truth._

"…_I just want you to know that-" A brilliant light blinded him and the transmission suddenly terminated. A quick glance at Chief Harriman told SG-1 that the gate on Tollana was most likely destroyed._

"They beamed all those people aboard the ship?" Mitchell asked. Narim nodded.

"How is that possible?" Teal'c intoned, frowning. Even an Aurora-class Ancient ship can only hold so many people. Narim explained that they were placed into a buffer system until their arrival to Ounna.

"Of course; the computer can hold much more information than a ship can hold physical bodies, but it had its limitations, which was why not all Tollan made it off the planet." Sam filled in. Nodding, Narim finished his narration.

_Narim woke up with a start and surveyed his surroundings. The immaculately tidy room was breezy but warm, and outside the colorful stained windows was a sea, stretching as far as his eyes could see. Stepping outside onto the balcony, he discovered a vast city, seemingly built on the water. Moist air rose up from the sun-warmed ocean surface and he could see people in the distance._

"_You're awake." Startled, he turned to see a young boy, holding a glass of water, at the door._

"Apa _he's awake!" He called behind him, and a man stepped into the room, carrying a large tray of food and water. Smiling, he introduced himself as Arron._

"_This is my son, Rom." Narim shifted his gaze to the boy as he padded up to him and offered the glass of water._

"Apa_ said that you're new and you must be thirsty after your long nap."_

The Ancients had saved as many as they could and brought them Ounna to live, just as the Sanre had offered them their home.

The Tollan civilization was saved, though their planet was not, and Anubis thus suffered a defeat at the hands of a race – in a ship – he had never encountered before. For SG-1, the reunion with the Tollan was unexpected, but happy. Many changes had occurred in the Curia since SG-1's last encounter, but one thing remained the same:

"We still cannot share our technology with you." The leading Curia member said in reply to Mitchell and Daniel's questions as they exited the Curia building. Daniel hung his head in defeat yet again as he tried to push his growing irritation aside. It was always the same with the Tollan. He did not advocate using such drastic weapons unless they had no other choice, and certainly he did not expect for the Tollan to put their lives in danger easily, but surely they could see the seriously of the situation.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak again, but Mitchell beat him to it.

"Yes, yes, we know all about your superiority and your advanced-ness. But we were not the ones to be played by a Goaul'd." He retorted acidly. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Vala glanced quickly over at the Curia member, who tensed immediately at the inference to Tanith. Mitchell could guess his thoughts at the moment, even though he was not Sanre.

"I read the files. Look, I'm not pointing fingers, but you are not invincible. Why don't you stop with all the 'superiority' stuff?" The Tollan did not seem offended, but nevertheless, he spoke to them in a tight-lipped fashion. Their dealings with the Goaul'd was because they had no other choice. Tanith had threatened and extorted the ruling body of their civilization, and the Curia has responded in the best way they could to prevent a battle.

To Halen, their actions showed the Tollan as a naïve race, unaccustomed and inexperienced with the ways of evil – and most of the outside world. Though he acknowledged the Sanre's protective policies, he knew that the Tollan kept even more to themselves. Personally, their thinking repelled him. Their purely and strictly mathematical and superior way of looking at the world around them irritated him, especially when they even seemed to look down at the Sanre's more blended philosophies.

SG-1 ended their trip to Veya on good terms with all three civilizations there, and as the _Telpharin_ glided through hyperspace back to Earth with the newly repaired Odyssey in tow, Sam asked Ghaea and Halen a question that had been lurking in her mind for the past few days:

"We didn't know you knew of the Tollan. We've met them on more than one occasion in the past." Halen pursed his lips and stared away from Sam.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, eyeing both siblings' sudden changes in expressions: Halen's a barely veiled irritation, and Ghaea's almost defeated look.

"We did not think that a race like yours could befriend the Tollan." She said finally, glancing sideways at her brother, who seemed to prefer the outside darkness to their conversation.

"Why's that?" Vala asked, confused. Besides the obvious races of the old alliance, the Tollan was the only other race with technology that could give the Ori a run for their money. She had taken the words straight out of Mitchell's mouth, and he settled his gaze on first Halen and then Ghaea for an answer. Teal'c was silent, but he too was more the just a little interested, and shifted his gaze immediately to the Sanre woman.

The Sanre were not prejudiced for or against anyone – as far as they knew. But why then did she say that?

"We are not prejudiced." Ghaea said nonchalantly, reading their minds easily.

"Nor are Sanre perfect. Our personal biases stem from the Tollan's arrogance toward our way of life." In short, they had even looked down their noses at two of the greatest races in history – and their saviors. Daniel blinked. He was not stupid; the Sanre had feelings, of course, but he had always hoped that they would be above such biases. Ghaea knew what he was thinking – what they were all thinking. They were surprised that such a utopian society like theirs also had prejudices.

"We are not perfect, but the Sanre council has left the Tollan to themselves. The Tollan Curia is still very much in control of every aspect of Tollan life."

The idea of the Tollan – a race with which they had a fragile relationship – being alive after Anubis's apparent attack took some getting used to, but SG-1 was nonetheless happy that the Goaul'd did not win in the end. Perhaps one day the Tollan would learn that races less advanced then they did not mean more inferior in mind.

SG-1 now had bigger fish to fry. With the added help of the _Peron,_ all three Earth ships would be free to defend the Milky Way, and with the help of the Asgard scientists aboard each other the Earth ships, things were beginning to look up for the "non-believers."


	7. Chapter 7

6

Adria was gone. She could have had a semi-normal life as the host of a Tok'ra symbiote, but on second thought, Vala did not blame her for wanting to escape the inevitable life of reliving another's memories. After all, she didn't choose the Tok'ra way either.

Both the Ancients and the Sanre had taken the news of Adria's ascension in stride, and Daniel hoped that the Others would stop Adria's plans in its tracks.

"You hope? Isn't preventing ascended beings from using their powers what they do?" Cam asked, glancing at the pudding on his plate with distaste. For a multi-million dollar project, the Odyssey had some pretty bad food.

"Well, they stop you if you try to use it, and punishes anyone who tries, but Anubis was able to get around that…and I'm guessing Adria is…way smarter…than him." Daniel knitted his brows as he too fiddled with the food on his plate. Vala, however, ate in large bites, as if the food would excuse her from speaking. Teal'c raised his eyebrows.

Cam accepted Daniel's explanation, but was glad that Adria was gone…however much ascension might prove to be an opportunity for her to gain power later on.

"You got any idea why the Asgard want to see us?" Daniel shook his head, and Teal'c admitted quietly that it was strange that such a secretive race should call for them.

No one was surprised at the sudden invitation to Orilla, as they had seen plenty of startling things already. In the Sanre galaxy, they had learned that the Ancients were still living, discrediting their previous beliefs that they all had ascended. However, this new twist was bigger than they had imagined.

"_Ascension does not grant absolution," one council member had told them solemnly, and then they had found out why._

The Asgard had called humans from Earth the Fifth Race, but there had been another Fifth Race before them. The Teran had achieved immense technological advancements through their relationships with the Alliance, and especially the Ancients, but their continuous curiosity with creating humans irked even them, and the Ancients slowly grew wary of their protégé. The Teran eventually abandoned their home, but their legacy, and their technology, lived on, only to be passed into the hands of evil. Abuse of Teran technology – DNA sequencers and satellite social projects – did not happen only with the Goaul'd and the Ori, but with the Ancients themselves.

"_The temptation was great, and we failed ourselves. Before we could even stop ourselves, our curiosity overrode our reason. Despite using the technology for good, we were nevertheless interfering with the natural orders of civilizations we knew little or nothing about."_

"Hey; we're coming out of hyperspace now." Carter told her teammates as she passed the mess hall on the way to the bridge. They hurriedly followed her to the front of the ship just in time to see the peaceful blue-tinted planet Orilla appear before them. Carter was less taken with the planet than with her own thoughts. Kvasir had been too quiet throughout the trip, even for an Asgard, and she was beginning to wonder if the Asgard had ulterior motives for inviting them.

SG-1 found out soon enough. The Asgard did not call for them out of courtesy, but out of necessity.


	8. Chapter 8

7

"What do you mean, 'you leave us your legacy?'" Daniel asked slowly. Thor blinked and turned his dark, intelligent eyes to the anthropologist and said:

"As a race, we are dying. The last attempt to correct our genetic degradation has failed. We are prepared to give you all of our knowledge as a hope that our legacy will live on." Out of all the things, they did not expect that. They couldn't just accept that the Asgard were dying, but they were helpless to lend a hand, as the technology was generations beyond them. The Asgard Council could not have been too happy about sharing their knowledge.

"They were not, but they acknowledged that we have no choice." Thor said quietly. Sam sniffled and lowered her head, and felt Thor place his hand in hers.

"Do not be sad." She hugged him in a moment of spontaneity, and almost could not bring herself to let go. Kvasir was equally silent as SG-1 spent their last moments with the two Asgard. The usually irritable head of engineering seemed strangely relieved, and even a little happy that the SGC would take on their legacy.

The Ori ships came too early. General Landry's first thought as the two Ori ships dropped out of hyperspace was hurriedly pushed aside as they opened fire without a second's delay upon Orilla. Though everyone aboard the Odyssey felt a terrible pang at the destruction of their friends' homeworld, Landry knew that they were also proud that the Asgard did not suffer – or even die at the hands of the Ori. The Priors were too late, and that thought, though desperate, consoled them. The Asgard was noble to the end, bowing to no one.


	9. Chapter 9

8

"Welcome aboard the _Hyacen-class Vala Maldoran, _our newest ship, and the most versatile yet." The guide introduced, smiling expectantly and proudly back at SG-1, whose eyes remained glued to their surroundings. The design, layout, and general feeling reminded them of the _Telpharin_, but the name struck them. Daniel blinked. Sam looked over sharply at the Sanre engineer who led them, and Teal'c stopped walking entirely to stare at the man.

"The what?" Mitchell asked, the words tumbling out in his surprise.

_Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell._ Vala's voice floated through the hallways, a strange and disconnected voice, but nonetheless recognizable. Vala herself was more than a little impressed, but her confusion remained.

_Teal'c._

"Is that my voice?"

_Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Doctor Daniel Jackson._

"It is indeed." Halen answered, just rounding a corner to meet them. With the Asgard gone, the Sanre people became increasingly worried for the wellbeing of their precious home. Though not many liked to admit it, the people of Earth, the Fifth Race that the Asgard had so believed in, was now the final force keeping the Ori at bay. In some ways, this brought up old resentments toward the Teran, their once ally.

The Sanre council was right. If they wished to protect their home, then helping Earth was a must. The Ori must not be allowed to dominate the Milky Way.

The _Vala Maldoran_ combined all of the most innovative technology with the best in Sanre engineering. The central computer, once designed to cater to the needs of the Sanre alone, was now redesigned to differentiate between members of the Earth crew using sophisticated DNA scanning technology. Apart from being able to recognize each person aboard, the computer and related systems also bore Vala's voice, though significantly toned down in enthusiasm.

The _Maldoran _was even outfitted with weapons systems once used on ancient Sanre warships.

SG-1 was surprised that they had decided to name the ship in honor of Vala. After hearing Ghaea explain the strained relationship between the Sanre and the Tollan, they half expected the Sanre to resent Vala – and SG-1. After all, the Orici – the woman who was now trying to dominate the universe – is Vala's daughter, and in a way it was Vala who helped to start the current situation. Halen, however, shook his head distractedly.

"The council knows – always knew – that you were noble, and that your actions were for the better benefit of the difficult world we are in. As for Adria, though she is an opponent, no Sanre believes that Vala is to blame." And thus SG-1 gained a new ship for their cause, and the Sanre were able to give their help freely in the form of supplies, scientists, engineers, and food without crossing the line between peace and aggression and without the fear of the Affliction.

The battle against the Ori continued on in the Milky Way Galaxy with seemingly no end in sight, but Atlantis was about to make the most startling discovery that could change the direction of the war one and for all.

Elsewhere, in a lonely galaxy far from the struggles, the beginning of a new world was being founded by a very familiar race, and had their distant relatives known of their miraculous revival from certain death, perhaps they would have felt differently about their newest discovery of an Ancient machine…

…The Attero project.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes

Hope all enjoyed reading~

Dear CaramelMonkey;

I'm glad you like it. I will continue to do my best fiction writing! The Tollan are alive in the end, but they haven't changed much. Curia Member Travell, however, was one of the "few that perished." Although she worked the most with SG-1, her decisions in "Between Two Fires" made me uncomfortable from the beginning and my liking for her decreased.

-

Dear HAZMOT;

Thank you for your interest! I've always thought that the Tollan had lots of potential – if only they'd relax more. Narim, of course, is always a welcome sight. I think he's learned a lot through his interaction with SG-1.

Having the ship named after Vala was to show that the Sanre have their emotional weaknesses. They feel attached to SG-1's difficult situation. Giving them the ship also shows that the Sanre have difficulties of their own that they cannot always control. Essentially, they are living vicariously through others. They can't fight, so they help others to fight.

-

My goal, through this story, was to establish that the Sanre had more weaknesses than the Legacy Left Behind let on, such as Halen and Ghaea's dislike for the Tollan. It's not a strong prejudice, as both races can peacefully coexist together, but the two populations had very different ideals and agendas. I originally had written a separate fiction piece detailing the Tollan's escape from Anubis, but because of its short plot, I eventually combined it into The Ascended Ones in the form of Narim's flashbacks.

I also wanted to balance the normal portrayal of Vala as a happy person – which she is – I don't want to make her too sad; she's just not like that. But I did try to think of situations where she would have felt less satisfied, such as Adria's ascension and the uneasiness of having a slight hand in starting the Ori invasion. It would be natural for anyone to feel down in her position, I think.

As for the ending, it has a bit of foreshadowing. Those who have seen Atlantis season 5 will probably understand a bit, and those that have not yet watched all of season 5, I don't want to spoil the actual show. This is, after all, just a fiction written for fun.

:)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
